


Three's a Party

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masterbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sebs fault, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, goddammit sebastiaan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: You and I were innocently making out but then I got aroused and so did you but we knew Person C would be home literally any minute so we just decided to wait for them at which point they walked through the door and took one look at our faces and realized exactly what was going on before sighing at us disappointingly and taking off their shirt.





	Three's a Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



Jared ran his fingers through Connor's hair as the taller boy laid across his lap. The pair of them were settled comfortably on the couch, absently watching some show on TV. Evan was still at work, but would be home soon.

Connor sighed in content as Jared’s hands worked through his hair. It sent shivers down his spine, but the good kind. It was at times like this that he was truly happy. He looked up at Jared. “Hey,” he said, something on his mind. 

“Hm?” Jared looked down at him, smiling lazily. “Sup?”

“You got any plans for tonight?” Connor knew the answer. Of course Jared didn’t have any plans. But part of the excitement was asking. 

Jared pretended to think. “Hmm, not tonight, no. Why?”

“I was just thinking we could do a thing or two.” Connor leaned up for a kiss. 

Jared hummed, leaning down to meet him halfway. “A thing or two, huh?” He murmured, kissing him again. He resumed running his fingers through Connor's hair.

Connor made a noise against Jared’s kiss, repositioning himself so that he could reach better. 

Jared smiled against Connor's lips, his free hand moving to rest lightly on the side of his neck to hold him in place.

Connor pressed his tongue into the kiss, liking where this was going. His hands found their way to Jared’s sides. 

Jared sighed into Connor's mouth, opening up his lips and giving Connor full access. He tugged softly at his hair in encouragement.

Connor swiped his tongue over Jared’s teeth, finally sticking it through. He squeezed Jared’s sides in response from the hair pulling. 

Jared moaned softly, his hand moving from Connor's neck to slip under the front of his shirt.

One of Connor’s hands went to working his shirt off, the other trailing up and down Jared’s waist. 

Jared hummed, pulling away with a pant. “Should we wait for Evan?”

“Damn,” Connor said, grunting. “We should.”

Jared pouted. “He needs to hurry up.”

Connor removed Jared’s glasses and set them aside. “He’ll be here soon, don’t flip out.”

Jared scrunched up his nose playfully, leaning down to kiss Connor slowly. “You know how impatient I am.”

Connor rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know. Just try your best, babe?”

Jared grumbled, moving to trail kisses down Connor's neck as they waited.

Grunting, Connor stopped him. “That’s not your best.”

Jared pouted again.

Connor nearly kissed him again—just to wipe the pout off his face—but the front door opened. 

Evan came in, hanging his jacket on the hook by the door, locking the entrance securely. He set his keys in the bowl on the table and strode into the living room. “Guys,” he started excitedly. “The cactus behind the counter at work bloomed overnight! I took pictures, you just have to see–” He stopped when he saw the two on the couch. 

Jared whined slightly, fingers running over Connor's stomach. Connor smiled at Evan welcomingly. 

Evan stared ahead. “I guess,” he muttered, sighing. He put his phone on the coffee table and took his shirt off. 

Connor laughed, eyes gleaming. “Neither of us said anything.” 

Evan shrugged. “I know lust when I see it in your eyes.”

Jared rolled his eyes, sticking his hand out to reach towards Evan. “C’mon then,” he said, impatient as ever.

Evan smiled softly, walking forward into Jared’s hand, holding it firmly. “Room for me?”

Jared pulled Evan forward, making him lean down until he could connect their lips, Jared's want seeping through the kiss already.

Connor watched them, smirking. “There's always room for you.”

Evan hummed into his kiss with Jared. He looked at Connor’s position, and decided he could rival it, keeping his lips on Jared’s as he straddled Jared’s left leg on the couch. 

Jared groaned slightly, pulling away before things got too intense. “Bedroom?”

Evan nodded. “Please.”

Connor bit his lip. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Jared grinned, getting to his feet and grabbing both boy's hands as he led them back to the bedroom. As soon as they were in, Jared slammed the door, pressing Evan into it. “Did you have a good day?” He asked, fingers running over Evan's torso.

Evan gasped as his back hit the door, but kept up his smile. “I did,” he said, taking in the feeling of Jared’s hands on his skin. “Cactus bloomed.”

Connor moved over to the bed, pushing the blankets and comforter down so that they wouldn't get dirty. 

Jared kissed Evan languidly. “Yeah? Was it pretty?”

“Not as pretty as you two,” Evan replied, reaching up to put his hand in Jared’s hair. 

Jared smiled, pulling Evan backwards towards the bed, assisted by Connor's guiding hands so that the pair wouldn't trip.

Evan gestured for Connor and Jared to get on their bed so he could too. His hand never left Jared’s hair as Connor climbed up first onto the mattress. 

Jared kissed Evan one last time before pulling away to climb onto the bed. He instantly attached himself to Connor, kissing at his neck like he had been on the couch.

Connor chuckled low in his throat. “Trying to mark me up, Kleinman?” he whispered as Evan climbed up finally. 

“Mm, absolutely,” Jared hummed, hands searching the bed behind him for Evan.

Evan crawled into Jared’s arms. Connor pulled them both closer to himself, bringing Jared’s head up long enough to kiss him roughly. 

Jared whined softly, trailing his hands over Evan's body while trying to deepen the kiss farther.

Evan shuddered right as Connor parted his lips against Jared’s, mimicking his boyfriend’s whine. 

Jared drank it in, only breaking away to pull his own shirt off and tug Evan closer.

Evan sighed at the feeling of their bare chests together. 

Connor ran his hands across Jared’s newly exposed back, gentle fingers dancing along his spine. 

Jared shuddered, eyes falling closed. “Shit, you guys.”

Evan hummed. “What is it, J?”

Jared smiled, eyes lidded as he cracked them open. “I love you two so much.”

Connor grinned. “What do you plan to do about that?”

Evan pressed kisses to Jared’s chest in the meantime. 

Jared whimpered. “Show you, I guess,” he muttered, twisting to pull Connor into a kiss as his hand wound into Evan's hair.

Evan made a dark mark on Jared’s collarbone as Connor kissed the latter roughly, holding nothing back. 

Jared let out a stuttered gasp at the intensity, whimpering again. The hand in Evan's hair tightened as Jared held him in place, his kiss with Connor quickly becoming sloppy and rushed.

Evan whispered against Jared’s skin. “I think we’re overdressed,” he said. “Especially you, Connie.”

Jared reluctantly pulled away from Connor, panting softly as he nodded in agreement.

Connor quirked an eyebrow, his lips twitching with amusement. “Well, we can't have that, now can we?” He moved away enough to strip off his shirt and unbutton his jeans, but not remove them.

Evan crawled so he was laying across Jared’s stomach. “Go on, Con,” he prompted.  
Jared hummed, his hands moving to knead at Evan's shoulders as they watched.

Connor quirked an eyebrow, carefully shifting so that he could shuck off his jeans. “I thought I was the one who was supposed to watch,” he joked, tossing the pants away.

Evan shrugged. “I can’t enjoy it too?”

Jared laughed, reaching his arms down to unbutton Evan's jeans. “Alright ladies, no need to argue. There's plenty of action for everyone.”

“Good,” Evan muttered, shifting so Jared had better access. “You’re next, J.”

Jared chuckled, discarding Evan's pants blindly once he managed to finally get them off. Connor moved closer once again, leaning over to kiss down Evan's torso until he reached the sensitive skin on his hip bone, where he lingered to suck bruising love bites. 

Evan shuddered, the contact getting him in the mood. His hands dug into Connor’s hair, but not roughly. He gently kissed Jared’s forehead. 

Jared smiled, leaning down to kiss Evan encouragingly as Connor slipped even lower on his body.

Evan’s soft kiss with Jared turned passionate as soon as Connor sank lower. He couldn’t tell if he really groaned or not. 

Connor mouthed at him through his boxers, encouraged by Evan's reactions. Jared, meanwhile, allowed his hands to set to work roaming over the sensitive areas of Evan's chest.

Evan groaned again, more of a whimper that time. He straddled Jared’s leg again. He felt desperate already. 

Jared chuckled, one hand moving to rest at the small of Evan's back as Connor pulled away from him. Jared pressed into his back lightly, urging him to move his hips against his thigh. Meanwhile, he used his other hand to slip under Connor's boxers. He smirked. “Just from that, hm?”

Connor scoffed. “Don’t judge me when I control your orgasms.” His face was red despite his tone of voice. 

Evan slowly started up a weak rhythm on Jared’s thigh in the meantime. 

Jared shuddered, working at Connor with one of his hands. He gulped, the other hand on Evan's back pressing slightly harder. “You two are gonna be the death of me,” he murmured, watching their hazy expressions.

Connor was already moaning, coming undone before any of them were even really naked. “Guess so,” he managed, having already forgotten what Jared had said. 

Evan’s pace sped up, and his hands were pressed flat against Jared’s chest. 

Jared groaned, the hand on Connor speeding up slightly. “You're both so beautiful,” he mumbled, his jeans feeling way too tight. 

Connor’s sounds sped up as well, his eyes squeezed shut. Evan pawed at the button of Jared’s jeans, sensing his discomfort. Neither responded to Jared’s compliment; neither of them believed it was true anyway. 

Jared leaned over to swallow Connor's moans as he reluctantly had to retract his hand to work his pants off. 

Evan got off Jared’s leg and pulled the jeans the rest of the way down. He tossed them in the pile. “That’s better,” he whispered. 

Jared pulled away from Connor, eyes lidded. “Your turn to lose a piece clothing,” he grinned.

Connor grunted, upset at the loss of contact. “Fine,” he murmured, pulling at his boxers’ waistband. 

Jared was on him in an instant, moving down his body until he was settled comfortably between his thighs. He smirked up at Connor. “Ev, lose the boxers and c’mere. If Connor wants me to help him out, he has to start helping you out, first.”

Evan immediately shucked off the rest of his clothes, whole body red with lust and desperation. He crawled over to his boyfriends. 

Connor pulled Evan close, kissing him quickly. He groaned into his mouth, one hand knotting in his hair and the other trailing down his body.

Evan’s eyes squeezed tightly shut as he kissed Connor with all he had, small whimpers escaping him against Connor’s mouth at the contact on his exposed skin. 

Connor stroked Evan carefully, making sure he didn't get worked up too fast. Connor often liked to draw these kinds of things out, if he could. Meanwhile, Jared watched with hooded eyes, his hands rubbing up and down Connor's thighs.

Evan’s whimpers turned quickly into moans, his hips jutting up into Connor’s hand. One of his arms kept firmly touching Jared, like a security blanket. 

Jared smiled, one of his hands moving to link with Evan's as he shifted over enough to mouth at Evan's neck.

Evan whined, tilting his head so more of his neck was exposed. He would need a lot more than Connor’s hand soon. 

Jared pulled away slightly, whispering against Evan's skin. “Tell us what you want, Ev.”

“I-I just want you guys,” he groaned, not sure why he was the deciding factor in what they’d be doing together. 

Jared smirked. “You heard him, Con.” Jared moved back to his previous position between Connor's legs, leaning down to grab him and lick a stripe up the skin.

Connor shuddered, one hand on Jared’s back and the other creeping back toward Evan. Evan stayed put, waiting patiently yet desperately. 

Jared smirked as he watched Connor's breathing become more shallow. He waited until his hand was once again working at Evan before he moved again, taking him into his mouth about half way.

Connor’s eyes were nearly shut, lidded heavily. His hand twitched around Evan, causing the smaller boy to moan quietly. Connor echoed the sound, louder. 

Jared hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head, starting up a rhythm. He made a point to match the movements of Connor's hands on Evan.

Connor’s hand stuttered as he stroked Evan, moans coming out wantonly from deep in his throat. Jared was the best of the three of them at this sort of thing. 

Evan bit back his own sounds as best as he could, still not used to being able to be loud after a day in his quiet workplace. His hips started bucking up sporadically into Connor’s hand. 

Jared was familiar enough with the pair of them to know when they were starting to get close, so he kept going for a little bit once he knew they were both approaching their peak, but pulled off before either could get there. He grabbed Connor's wrist, pulling his hand off of Evan as he smirked at them. 

Connor replied with a grunt of confusion as Evan whined helplessly. The two of them were so _close_. It had better been for a good reason that Jared interrupted them. 

Jared tsked, shaking his head. “Don’t think I'm letting the two of you get off _that_ easily.” They should've expected this, really.

Evan whimpered. Connor cleared his throat to speak for the both of them. “You have a better idea than this?” His voice was weak. 

Jared hummed, shifting back until he was at the end of the bed. “Maybe,” he started. “Both of you just… lay down on your backs. But don't touch each other.”

Connor shared a look with Evan, and the two of them did as they were told—Evan enthusiastically and immediately, Connor huffing and skeptical. 

Jared snickered. “Oh, is big bad Connor bitter about being told what to do?” he teased, moving closer to them.

“Maybe,” Connor answered, digging his nails into the mattress so he wouldn’t just finish himself off. 

Jared hummed. “What, you can't be good like our Evan over here?” He turned to smile at Evan, kissing him appreciatively. 

Evan responded sweetly, kissing Jared with gratitude and excitement. Connor scoffed. 

Jared quirked an eyebrow, turning to Connor. “Such a brat,” he said. “Naughty, hm? Don't you know that only good boys get rewarded?” He ran his hands over Evan's sides, kissing him again. 

Evan shuddered blissfully. He adored the attention. He couldn’t imagine acting out in bed; not when it was so lucrative to obey. Connor, on the other hand, watched with a hardening look. “I’m not _naughty_. I did what you said,” he complained. 

Jared nodded, leaning over to give Connor a chaste kiss. “You did, which is good. But _such_ a bad attitude. Just look at what a good boy Evan is.” He turned to Evan. “Get the lube, sweetie.”

Nodding immediately, Evan pushed himself up on his elbows and reached over to open the drawer in the bedside table. He smiled nicely to Jared as he handed him the bottle, laying back in place. 

Connor scoffed again, embracing the bratty attitude—it was interesting to see Jared get so commanding. “So what if I don’t want to mindlessly do everything you say like he does?” Despite his words, he himself had enjoyed how submissive Evan always became on more than a few occasions. 

Jared pursed his lips, eyes narrowing. He made sure to kiss Evan as a reward for obeying, snapping open the lid of the bottle. “ _So_ , bad boys don't get _rewards_.”

“That won’t last long,” Connor predicted, staring at the bottle in Jared’s hand. He knew Jared wouldn’t keep that up. 

Jared quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? It won't?”  
He poured some of the lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them. “Are you sure about that?”

Connor gulped, but hoped Jared couldn’t tell. “You’ll give in,” he claimed. 

Jared grinned. “We’ll see.” He shuffled around until he was at Evan's side, facing Connor. “Sit up, honey.”

Evan pushed himself up again, gazing into Jared’s eyes. He didn’t know what his boyfriend had planned, but it was likely to be amazing. He wouldn’t give up control if he thought it wouldn’t be. 

Connor watched with narrowed eyes. 

Jared smiled at Evan, kissing him sweetly. “Lap,” he beckoned, patting his leg.

Evan returned the smile, crawling over toward Jared’s lap. He gave Connor a wink, and the other boy furrowed his eyebrows. 

Jared wrapped an arm around Evan's middle to hold him in place, his other hand tracing down his back, leaving a slick trail in its wake. He smiled. “Extra points for teasing him, Ev.” 

Evan shivered. “‘M doing my best,” he muttered. He kept his eyes locked on Connor. Maybe he could convince their boyfriend to join him on the sub side. Connor was obviously trying to look disinterested. 

Jared moved down to kiss at Evan's neck as he started stretching him open with one finger. 

Evan was back to whimpering, like before. He moved his hips only slightly. 

Connor’s eyes widened a little. Maybe doing what he was told could– No, he had to stand his ground. 

Jared looked over at Connor as he sucked a hickey into Evan's shoulder, carefully working in a second finger.

Evan let out a loud, obscene moan, leaning his head on Jared’s cheek as he breathed quickly. He peeked through his hooded eyes at Connor again, who he saw lick his lips. 

“Good boy,” Jared praised, scissoring his fingers. He searched for Evan's prostate, finding it quickly.

Evan nearly screamed, his hands digging into Jared’s knees. Jared must really have been trying to teach Connor a lesson; Evan had never been fingered that hard. He was almost all the way up again. 

Connor’s eye twitched, and so did something else. He wanted to be them—either one of them. He didn’t dare say anything, but a whine crept its way out of his throat. 

Jared smirked, hitting Evan's prostate again before adding a third finger.

Evan shook around Jared’s fingers, ready to burst at any second. He moaned loudly, forgetting his ploy to recruit Connor. “J-Jared–” He cut himself off. 

Jared smirked at Connor. “What is it, sweetie? What do you want?” He resumed his assault on Evan's prostate.

Connor watched in awe. Was Jared really petty enough to do this?

Evan couldn’t quite get it out. His moaning interrupted him. “I-I want– I wanna– J-Jared–”

Jared didn't let up. “Hm? I can't hear you.”

“Cum! J-Jared, please, l-let me–” Evan let out a long moan again. 

Connor finally seemed interested. He was sitting up on his elbows, staring, but not daring to touch himself. 

Jared grinned wickedly, removing his fingers. “No.”

Evan looked around at Jared, confusion and shock in his eyes. “Wh-What?”

Jared ran a hand through Evan's hair, shushing him softly. “Not yet, sweetie. You're doing so good for me, just wait a little while longer. Trust me. It’ll be worth it.”

“B-But–” Evan whimpered, feeling too empty. He thought it best to just agree, though. “O-Okay,” he whispered sadly. 

Jared cooed, kissing Evan softly. “Maybe we can get Connor to join us, if he starts obeying, hm?”

Evan peeked at Connor and nodded excitedly. He wanted the taller boy to join them, and badly. “C-C’mon, Connie, please?”

Connor simply turned his chin up and looked away. 

Jared huffed. “Naughty.”

Connor turned further away. 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Hey, Ev, sweetie. Why don't you go over there and see if you can't convince our bad Connor, hm?”

Evan nodded again, crawling off of Jared’s lap and straddling Connor’s before the latter had a chance to move. 

Connor jolted slightly. “What-”

Evan leaned down and kissed Connor passionately, his lips moving down to his jaw and neck. 

Connor's breathing picked up, his hands coming up to Evan's hips. Jared tsked. “Don't let him touch you.”

Evan was in far too deep to even think of disobeying. He gently took Connor’s hands and put them where they weren’t touching him, nibbling at Connor’s neck and ear. 

Connor groaned in frustration and arousal, turning his head slightly to give Evan better access.

Evan’s hands moved up and down Connor’s thighs, getting closer to where he knew Connor wanted them, but he wouldn’t comply. He kept his lips gentle on Connor’s neck. 

Connor whined slightly, bucking his hips up in desperation. “Evan,” he mumbled, panting softly.

Evan held Connor’s hips firmly in place. He hummed in disapproval against his neck. 

Connor groaned, his body going limp against the mattress. “Guys,” he pleaded. 

Jared quirked an eyebrow. “Hm? Is someone maybe willing to be compliant?”

Connor grunted. “We’ll see.”

Jared hummed. “Keep going, Ev. Kick it up a notch, if you can.”

Evan nodded, lowering his left hand. He went back to nibbling Connor’s ear and neck. His thumb, however, worked on ghosting circles over Connor’s tip. 

Connor shuddered, moaning. “Fuck, Evan,” he breathed, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Hm?” Evan hummed, biting at the shell of Connor’s ear. “Ready now?”

Connor panted, whining low in his throat. “Ev– _Fuck_ ,” Connor's body was shaking with restraint. 

Jared smirked, but didn't say anything. “A bit more, Ev.”

Evan crawled down Connor’s legs so he was seated at his knees instead. With no warning, he sank down and licked a long, wet stripe up Connor’s length, tongue swirling around the tip at the end. 

Connor gasped, arching up. “Please! _Please_ , Evan,” he groaned, fingers twisting into the sheets. 

Jared grinned. There it was. “Are you ready now, Con?”

Evan sat back as Connor nodded. “Yes! Just _please_ ,” he pleaded. 

Jared moved over, kissing Connor sweetly before turning to Evan. “You can ride him, sweetie.”

Crawling back up to Connor’s lap, Evan smiled. “Now, Jared?” he asked, voice innocent. 

Jared nodded. “Mhm,” he hummed, sidling closer. “Go on.”

Evan got to his knees, carefully placing himself over Connor. He gulped before sinking back down, hips stuttering at the burning sensation. 

Connor felt like all the air left his lungs as he groaned. Jared hummed. “Up, Ev, let me give you some lube so it doesn't feel bad.”

Evan winced, but didn’t move. “I-I can take it,” he said. It was mostly a lie. 

Jared moved closer, grabbing the bottle as he kissed Evan. “You're such a good boy, Ev,” he praised. “But you don't have to take it this time, sweetie. C’mon, up.”

Evan whined, but climbed off. Jared was right, he probably needed it. Plus, he wanted the praise that came with obeying. 

Jared got to work, coating Connor liberally with the lube, making him whimper. “Okay, go on.”

Eagerly, Evan slipped back onto Connor, shivering at the temperature of the lube, but at least it didn’t hurt anymore. He got comfortable with it, sinking down all the way and moaning loudly. 

Connor reflexively bucked up into him, his head thrown back. Jared smiled, kissing Evan heatedly. “Good boy.” He shifted, brushing Connor's hair out of his face. “Look at what you did to him, sweetie. See how desperate he is? That's for you.” Jared ran a warm hand up Evan's spine, encouraging him to move.

Evan whimpered, shakily starting a rhythm. “F-For me?” 

Jared nodded, kissing down Evan's chest. “All for you,” he whispered into the skin. 

Connor, on the other hand, was long gone. All he could do was moan Evan's name, clutching at the sheets. Jared hummed. “He can touch you now.”

Evan felt fuzzy and euphoric. He had a hand in Jared’s hair, and let the other pry Connor’s own hand off the bed and guide it to their laps. 

Connor's hand flew up, but Jared stopped him before he could reach where Evan was leading, instead guiding his hands to Evan's hips. “Not there,” Jared commanded, shuffling closer. “I’ll do that.”

Evan’s hips stopped for a moment as he looked at Jared. “Wh-What?” 

Jared hummed. “Keep going, Evan.”

Whimpering, Evan complied, starting his pace back up again. His eyes became hooded. 

Jared moved in, only pausing to glance up at Evan once. “Don't stop, and don't cum until I say.” And with that, he took him into his mouth.

Evan moaned, nearly stopping his pace again until he realized Jared had told him not to. As he rose and fell, he also pushed in and out of Jared’s mouth. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he couldn’t let himself finish without permission. 

Jared stayed still, letting Evan move. He moved farther down slowly, until Evan was hitting the back of his throat.

Evan couldn’t help but speed his hips. The sounds from Connor and the look from Jared were too much for him to be going so slowly. He moaned in ecstasy. 

Connor was meeting every movement of Evan's hips with a thrust, desperate for the relief that was rapidly approaching.

Evan whimpered and moaned with every touch of his prostate or Jared’s throat. He felt like a dam about to give in, but he held it. “P-Please,” he begged. He’d been teased too much tonight. 

Jared made him wait for one more minute before relenting, tapping his thigh to give him permission.

Evan whimpered as he let go, allowing himself to go limp. He squealed in euphoria. Connor shared a hooded-eye glance with Jared, smirking. 

Jared swallowed around him a couple times, bobbing his head to work Evan through his high.

Evan had a hard time breathing, his hands in Jared’s hair. A tear fell down his cheek. “J-Jared,” he squeaked. 

Connor was suddenly pushed over the edge by the sight of Jared and the sounds of Evan’s climax. It made him moan loudly, followed by another moan from Evan as he felt it happen inside him. 

Jared finally pulled off once Evan was completely spent, wiping some excess fluids from his chin with the back of his hand. He panted, smiling at the pair of them. 

Evan’s face was twisted as Connor gently lifted him up and off of him. He caught his breath after a minute, assessing the situation in front of him. Jared was still wearing his goddamn boxers. That wasn’t okay. He made a whining noise and gestured toward the clothing. 

Jared blinked, looking down at himself. “Oh,” he muttered, slipping them off. “My bad.”

Connor was still smiling, his voice rough. “Want some help with that?”

Jared shuddered slightly, smiling back “Think you can handle it?”

“I can,” Connor started. “Not sure if Ev is up for it, though.” He jerked his head in Evan’s direction. The blond was staring at Jared, but obviously a little out of it. 

Jared chuckled, leaning over to kiss Evan sweetly. “You can lay down, sweetie. You did so good.”

Evan hummed in appreciation and lay down on the pillow. 

Jared turned to Connor with a smile. “Hi.”

Connor sat up better. “Hey there.”

Jared leaned back slightly, looking relaxed. “Come here often?”

“Yeah, pretty often. To have sex.”

Jared laughed, quirking an eyebrow. “Oh? Must be awfully experienced then, hm?”

Connor scoffed. “Maybe. But my boyfriend took the lead tonight, so I’m not so sure.”

Jared smirked. “Come here,” he commanded, slipping back into his role.

Connor rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. 

Jared pulled Connor into his lap, facing him with his knees straddling Jared's thighs. He looked up at Connor, smiling deviously. “Wanna try something new?”

Connor raised an eyebrow. “Without Evan?”

Jared hummed, his still slick fingers trailing down Connor's back. “Yes or no, Connie?"

Connor shuddered, glancing at Evan laying peacefully on his side of the bed. He looked back at Jared. “Yeah, why not?”

Jared smiled, softening for a second. “If you want me to stop just say the word, okay?”

Nodding, Connor shifted on his knees. “Course.”

Jared leaned up, kissing Connor languidly as he began gently stretching him open with one finger.

Connor froze around Jared’s lips. That feeling was certainly new, but not necessarily bad. He grunted, eyes nearly closed. “What are you doing?” he asked. 

“Something new. Is this okay?”

Connor started moving, getting used to it. “Mhm,” he hummed. 

Jared shifted down to kiss at Connor's jaw, waiting until he was comfortable before adding a second finger.

Connor’s breath hitched. This was what Evan always felt when they did this to him? He could see how he liked it. He kept moving, moaning quietly. 

Jared kept things slow, gently prodding his fingers around until he found Connor's prostate.

Connor’s eyes widened instantly, an involuntarily loud moan escaping him almost like a scream. “Wh-What was that?” He knew there had to be something there, because Evan reacted that way often, but he never thought about himself. 

Jared smiled against Connor's neck, grazing it again but keeping it gentle so as not to overwhelm him. “Good, right?”

Connor moaned again, nodding. “Really good,” he managed, trying to move so Jared’s fingers would hit it again. 

Jared smiled, scissoring his fingers and carefully adding a third. 

A whimper came from Connor’s throat. It burned a little, but it was a pleasant burn. He clutched Jared’s shoulder tightly. 

Jared ran his fingers through Connor's hair to distract him as he got used to the stretch, sucking a hickey into the crook of his neck.

Connor whined, head thrown back. He decided he liked this. His left hand went into Jared’s hair while his right stayed on his shoulder. 

Jared moved his fingers slightly faster, once again aiming for Connor's prostate. “Still good?”

Connor’s breaths were labored, but he nodded. “Definitely,” he strained. 

Jared removed his fingers, reaching over to grab the bottle of lube once again. He snapped it open, spreading it over himself. “Is this okay?”

Connor made a noise he was sure if he’d heard it that it would have been Evan. “I-I trust you, Jare,” he promised. 

Jared nodded, guiding Connor by the hips until he was sinking down on him.

Connor stopped himself from going down the whole way. He moaned, but gave his body time to adjust. “God, you’re– You’re big,” he whispered. 

Jared chuckled lowly, his face dusted with a blush. “Not so bad yourself, hot stuff.”

Connor slowly lowered himself further. “Jesus Christ–” he moaned. 

Jared groaned, his head falling onto Connor's shoulder as he fought to keep himself restrained and let Connor go at his own pace. “Fuck, Con,” he breathed. “You feel so good.”

“S-So do you,” Connor stammered. He felt so vulnerable, but it was a good feeling. Why hadn’t they tried this before? He buried his nose in Jared’s hair. How did Evan do this? He moved his hips, right? Connor tried it, moving slowly up and down until his body needed more, speeding up and letting out strings of obscenities and moans. 

Jared was thrusting up to meet his hips, shifting him slightly until he found just the right angle to hit Connor's prostate. Jared knew he probably wasn't going to last long, with everything they'd done tonight, but he wanted to make sure this particular instance was as good as possible for Connor.

Connor was a moaning mess, hips stuttering faster and faster, pleasing himself and Jared. For a first time doing this, he was really enjoying it. 

Jared grabbed Connor's hips tighter, pressing him down harder as he rolled his hips on every down thrust, grinding into Connor's sweet spot. Jared moaned at the feeling, his mouth moving down to nip at the sensitive areas on Connor's chest.

If Evan was asleep, Connor’s scream-like moans most likely woke him up. He was so close, holding on to Jared’s hair with both hands now. He cursed as Jared thrusted especially hard. 

Jared panted, feeling the coil in his abdomen starting to tighten. “Fuck, Connor,” he stuttered, speeding up further. 

Connor whined, ready to let go at any second. He was moving as fast as he could. 

Jared, feeling his end approaching, reached down between them to stroke Connor quickly. “C’mon, Connor, cum for me,” he panted, never stopping.

Connor’s breathing picked up. That was incredibly hot. He whimpered as he reached his climax, only feeling somewhat guilty for getting it all over Jared.

Jared groaned, the feeling of Connor tensing around him pushing him over the edge as well. He continued thrusting up into him throughout their orgasms, drawing them out as long as he could.

“F-Fuck, Jare,” Connor whined, not daring to pull off. He wanted to see how much longer it could last. 

Jared eventually slowed to a stop when he started getting light headed, resting his cheek on Connor's shoulder. As he turned his head, his eyes landed on Evan, making him groan again.

Evan had not fallen asleep, but had managed instead to work himself back up again, slowly stroking himself to the sight of his boyfriends. He’d learned how to be quiet through countless times when Jared or Connor had silenced him. 

Jared watched him through lidded eyes as he came down from his high slowly, Connor still rocking against him ever so slightly as he too started coming down. 

Evan’s hand on himself sped up as he locked eyes with Jared. Connor still hadn’t noticed him, preoccupied with his afterglow. 

Jared hummed appreciatively, his hands running up and down Connor's back as he watched, urging him on with his eyes. Connor eventually turned his head as well, eyes locking on Evan as he panted. 

Evan had been at it for a while, but his boyfriends’ eyes on him was the cherry on the sundae. He soon reached his own second climax of the night, finally letting out a squeaky moan. 

Jared smiled, kissing Connor sweetly before gingerly pulling out. He leaned over, kissing Evan as well. “Good boys.”

Evan hummed, sated. He lay his head back down on the pillow. Connor caught his breath. 

“Fuck,” he said. “Why don’t we do that more often?”

Jared laughed. “Because you're too much of a brat to let anyone else take over.”

“Hey,” Connor defended, “you got to me eventually!”

Jared snorted, rolling his eyes. “Whatever. We all need a bath.”

“Bath time?” Evan whispered.

Connor tapped Jared’s nose. “Gotta carry both of us this time.”

Jared chuckled, getting to his feet. “Gonna have to be one at a time, then.” He scooped Evan up first. “Evan's first since he was good the _whole_ time,” he teased.

Evan clung to Jared. “I’m always good!” He stuck his tongue out at Connor. 

Connor laughed, rolling his eyes. “Alright, fine, you're right. Evan is always good. Just hurry up, would you? I'm tired.”

Jared hummed, striding towards the bathroom connected to their bedroom. “Gonna be sore tomorrow, probably.”

Evan hummed. “He’ll understand it’s worth it.”


End file.
